Helicopter Turf (episode)
Helicopter Turf is the twenty third episode in Driver: You Are The Wheelman. Plot *Lamar (James Gandolfini) supports his own thing on saying this in the right way and then he drives to the cafe to meet Millie (Lorraine Bracco) who talks about how to appreciate the joy with him. Lamar talks with Millie and discusses him about the way and then Melissa (Edie Falco) is working at the cafe for the short job and then Lamar gets coffee from Melissa and then he takes it to Millie. Millie tells Lamar that he needs to go somewhere to meet Lyle as the first driver client and then Lamar goes to his car and is instructed by Millie to do so. Lamar leaves Millie to work and then he drives to Lyle's location. Lamar tells Lyle (Dominic Chianese) that I got the early idea and then Lyle tells Lamar that I hire you as my first client driver and then he gets a plan and then drives to the next location. Lamar goes to the location that Papi is in and then he goes to Papi's Bistro and then he goes inside Papi's bistro. Inside Papi's Bistro Lamar tells Papi (Vincent Pastore) who is giving Lamar mob credits must find out how things are going and then Lamar tells Papi no you can't do that and then Papi says why and then Lamar is furious and mad about it and then he leaves Papi's bistro. He meets Bob (Tony Sirico) outside who is active about things going in the way that is properly transmitted and then Lamar pays him the rights to do this alone and then he goes to tell Millie on the return. He tells Millie and Melissa that the job was done and then George (Robert Iler) meets them on the way there and then Lamar tells them that the job is going well and then Lamar says good job to them and then Gracie (Jamie-Lynn Sigler) and Rodney Jose (David Proval) arrives to confront them and then Lamar tells them no and then Lamar escapes the area wheree George, Gracie and Rodney Jose are fighting with each other in a gangster competition and then Millie and Melissa escape to the safe place. Lamar heads to the hills and then he stops by at the hills. He goes to tell Liz (Aida Turturro), Linda (Nancy Marchand), Ben Archer (John Ventimiglia) and Yul (Joe Pucillo) and then they know why it works in the incorrect way and then Lamar visits them in the yard. *In the driveway Lamar tells them to move to the yard and then he goes inside to the house and then he tells Agent Marcus Schroder (Louis Lombardi) and Kai (Federico Castelluccio) that the code was entered incorrectly and then they talk about it together and then they submit the answers. Lamar, Marcus and Kai tells Alfredo Hammon (Paul Herman) and then they talk about the clean up job and then Lamar says that's correct. Lamar knows that Willy Frank (David Marguelies) and then he tells Lamar he must do a clean out job and then Lamar tells Willy Frank stay by Kai and then Lamar runs to his escape. Lamar is told by Willy Frank and Kai that he must kill Kaitlin who is a mob contact and then he goes to the next location. At the interchange Lamar has a group of goons and then Lamar kills them and then he shoots and kills Kaitlin and then he returns to his car. He returns back to Kai and Marcus. He is told by Marcus and Kai good job for getting rid of Kaitlin and then Lamar becomes a hero and recieves a certificate. Lamar goes to the mall and then he meets a female mall retailer named Susie (Susan Campanaro) and then Lamar gives her a bag to keep her stuff in and then Lamar leaves. Lamar goes to the compound. Lamar knows that a mob widow named Meghan (Janis Dardaris) is into the mob industry and then Lamar shoots and kills Meghan and then he leaves and gets out of the area. Lamar meets a kid named Ryan (Mitch Holleman) who is 5 years old and then Lamar tells Ryan good job for helping me and then Lamar gets Ryan to his house safely. Lamar knows that Jerrod (Adrian Martinez) is a mob bagman who is looking for the bag and then Jerrod tells Lamar this is not a time for you and then Lamar hands over Jerrod a tool for use. Lamar leaves Jerrod behind and then he gets out. Lamar and Lyle goes to to the bar and then they meet a lady named Ginger (Olga Merediz) who knows how to go on the line and then Lamar and Lyle finds out the abduction is going on and then Alfredo Hammon kidnaps Ginger and then he kills Ginger and then Lamar and Lyle catches Alfredo Hammon for the kidnap of Ginger and is accused of this behavior. *He and Lyle goes to meet George and then they tell him not to ruin the idea and then a courier named Grim (Chuck Montgomery) who is George's courier henchman goes to find out from Lamar and then Lamar and Lyle knows that Grim is going to do this and then Grim dies from poulimnary epidema disease and then Lamar and Lyle leave the area because Grim is dead and then they leave George behind. Lamar and Lyle goes to the box office. They find out that a thug named Steven (Antone Pagen) who is a thug lieutenant arrives and then a group of thugs arrive and then Lamar shoots and kills the thugs and then he tells Steven not to let it go out of control and then he escapes to the next point and then Lamar and Lyle goes after Steven. Lamar and Lyle catches Steven and then Steven tries to pull the trigger and then Alfredo Hammn takes a look and then Steven holds the trigger and then shoots the ground and then he gets a Cerebellar Stroke Syndrom and then he dies from it and then Lamar leaves and then returns to Lyle and then leaves Alfredo Hammon at his side. Lamar and Lyle drives to the outdoor place and then at the outdoor place Barbie Grannis (Katalina Pota) finds out the duty is heavy and then she recieves a fake ID and then Lamar and Lyle acuses Barbie Grannis for recieving a fake ID and then she is accused of that behavior. Lamar knows that a lady named Rachel (Molly Regan) who is a reporter gives Lamar an identity to give information for it and then Lamar says right you got the thing correct and then Lamar goes to the shopping outlet. At the shopping outlet He goes to meet Cassian (Matt Servitto) who is a corrupt agent of Lamar and then Lamar knows that a group of corrupt Governor agents arrive and then Lamar shoots and kills the corrupt Governor agents and then goes into the shopping outlet. He finds out that a mall employee named Gustavo Duke (Vince Viveritto) who is a serial killer is now an undercover serial killer and then Lamar fights Gustavo Duke and then Gustavo Duke dies from ovarian cancer and then Lamar goes to the the second floor of the shopping mall. Lamar finds Arturo (Robert Patrick) who wants the things to be collected for the week and then Cassian stands by Arturo and then he tells Arturo to make sure that nothing was up to him and then Lamar leaves the mall. Lamar goes to the shop. *He goes to the gym fitness club. At the gym fitness club Lamar meets Kai and then Kai tells Lamar how were you and then Lamar says good and then a gym coach named Bonnie (Daria Rumi) goes to help and then a gym coach named Marty Sanchez (Michael Squicciarini) who is a mob arch enemy is going to give Lamar more information to getting in trouble and then Lamar tells Bonnie to listen and then Marty Sanchez says good job Bonnie and then Bonnie knows that she has heart failure and then she passes away and dies from heart failure and then Kai goes to search on the body and then Cassian goes to search her body and then he leaves the gym club. He tells Lyle and Papi this is a bad thing and then they say sorry about Bonnie and then Lamar says it's okay and then he leaves. Lamar fights and then he fights Marty Sanchez and then Marty Sanchez is killed by Lyle Deaths *Goons - Killed by Lamar. *Kaitlin - Killed by Lamar. *Meghan - Killed by Lamar. *Ginger - Killed by Alfredo Hammon. *Grim - Died from Pouliminary Disease. *Thugs - Killed by Lamar. *Steven - Died from Cerebellar Stroke Syndrome. *Corrupt Governor Agents - Killed by Lamar. *Gustavo Duke - Died from Ovarian Cancer. *Bonnie - Died from Heart Failure. *Marty Sanchez - Killed by Lyle.